Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley/Rap Meanings
Work in progress Michael Jackson (Youth): Oooh! Elvis Presley as I live and breathe! (Michael Jackson just can't believe he's up against Elvis Presley in this battle. An urban legend concerning Presley's death maintains that he is merely missing rather than dead; any appearance would be shocking to an observer.) You stole rock and roll, gave us rockabilly cheese, (Presley, though known as the "King of Rock and Roll", didn't create the genre. His early works melded rock and country elements in what became known as "rockabilly". Jackson says Presley's music stinks.) You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet, (Michael Jackson is saying that Elvis's dancing is comparable to epilepsy, and he has two left feet, or dances bad.) I've seen it, every record you set, man, I beat it, (Michael Jackson wrote the song, "Beat It", and he's saying that he beat every record Elvis Presley made.) Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, (Presley is said to have overdosed on drugs.) So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love, (Elvis Presley was found dead on his toliet, and Burning Love is one of Presley's songs. When one is one the toiler, they drop excrement. Thus, MJ is comparing Burning Love, as well as the rest of Elvis' songs to shit. He's calling his songs shit.) I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal, better face up, (Bad and Smooth Criminal are both songs from Michael Jackson.) Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up, (Both Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show. When Presley first showed his dance moves on Ed Sullivan show, Sullivan was shocked by Presley's "vulgar" moves that he made the cameraman shoot him from the waist up, cutting off his legs. Michael Jackson is making a joke where shoot can mean shooting a gun and shooting a camera.) Watch me moonwalk, and I step on your blue suede, (Michael Jackson's signature move was his moonwalk, and Elvis Presley covered Carl Perkins' "Blue Suede Shoes", for which Presley's adaptation is more well-known. The chorus says, "Now don't you step on my blue suede shoes", so in stepping on his shoes, Jackson hopes to irritate Presley.) Even in death I go platinum on Blu-ray, (Michael Jackson's movie, "This is It", came out on Blu-ray Disc, after he died.) Spittin' out hits since I was six years old, (Michael Jackson started stinging at a very young age.) I'm the King of Pop, you're the King of Jelly Rolls! (Michael Jackson is refered to as the King of Pop, and Elvis, being fat, is the king of jelly rolls, a type of "junk" food.) Elvis Presley (Young Adult): Well, I died on the shitter, but I don't give a crap, You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have, I got one for your monkey, two for your clothes, Three for your family, and four for your nose, You better surrender talkin' bout them ABC's, (Elvis is saying Jackson should stop singing innocent songs and confess up...) Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and the bees, This is the big time, Jacko, No dress rehearsal, I'll light you up like your hair in a Pepsi commercial, (During the filming of a commercial in the 80's, Michael's hair caught on fire.) I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it, I stole from black culture, why are you offended? Your Daddy beat gold records out of you like alchemy, Don't make me spank you, and dangle your ass over a balcony! (Michael Jackson is infamous for hanging a baby over a balcony, and Elvis is saying he will do the same if provoked.) Jackson (Adult): Ohhh, it's about time for a Thriller, (It's about time for some excitement. One of Michael Jackson's most known songs is "Thriller".) Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla, (Due to vitiligo, a rare autoimmune condition that destroys melanin-producing cells, Michael Jackson's skin color went from black (chocolate), to white (vanilla).) I'm going Off The Wall, I won't stop 'til I get enough, ("Off the Wall" was a Jackson album; "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough", a hit song. Jackson's about to go ballistic on Presley.) Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove, (One of Michael Jackson's trademark clothing articles was a shiny glove, which he will use to beat Elvis.) How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees, When you met your own wife when she was only 14? Then you made one daughter; she (ahh) came to me, I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee, You shoulda stayed in the army dude, Shamone, even Tito looks better than you, I'm singing aaaahhhhhh, you're singing Don't Be Cruel, There's only one crown, baby, let the one King rule! (Michael and Elvis both have the title of King in their music genre, and Michael says only one of them deserves the true title.) Presley (Adult): You're a creeper dude, you like to grab your own wanger, (Elvis Presley is pointing out that Michael Jackson looks like creep, or a pedophile, with all the facial reconstruction he got. Michael Jackson's other signature move is his crotch grab.) I only let you marry my daughter cause I knew you'd never bang her, (Elvis Presley jokes that Michael Jackson married his daughter, but wouldn't have sex with her because he was a pedophile. The marriage only lasted 2 years.) You think you're tough? Man, you look like Tootie, (Elvis Presley says that Michael Jackson isn't "Bad", which is a song written by Jackson. Then Elvis Presley says that Michael Jackson, when he was younger, looks like Tootie Ramsey from "The Facts of Life".) I was badder than you in my Blue Hawaii movie, (Elvis Presley wrote a musical called, "Blue Hawaii." Elvis Presley also played as a man who came back from the army and his character is tougher than Michael Jackson is.) You lost your damn mind, that's why they cast you in The Wiz, (Elvis Presley says that Michael Jackson was perfect for the role that he played in The Wizard of Oz. Michael Jackson played as the scarecrow, who wished he had a brain; and Elvis Presley says that Michael Jackson and his role are similar.) You're like a sad white woman, who never got to be a kid, (Elvis Presley jokes That Michael Jackson looks like a white woman, but since he was black when he was young, that he looks like a white woman who never was white in her childhood.) I'm out, before you try to hold me, and free your willy, (Michael Jackson wrote and performed a song for Free Willy, and Elvis Presley making a joke about Michael Jackson wanting to free his willy. "Hold Me" was the song that Michael Jackson wrote for Free Willy.) Later weirdo, Elvis is leaving the building! (Elvis Presley is saying that he is leaving the building, or the battle. "Elvis is leaving the building" is one of Presley's famous catchprases.) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 19 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History